


Tell me what you want me to say

by harlequin421



Category: Glee
Genre: And Kurt being alluring and tempting., And tattoo porn., And there is talking about feelings and relationships., Basically Sebastian acting like if he doesn't want a relationship., College AU, M/M, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:30:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlequin421/pseuds/harlequin421
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Sebastian meets Kurt, and Kurt takes over his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell me what you want me to say

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a small drabble and it got to over 10 000 words....
> 
> Dedicated to Narnia, for pushing me to write and screaming at me when I didn't do it fast enough.

They meet because Blaine threw a party. He had invited Dave, and had ordered Sebastian to come to apologize. Sebastian had made an appearance rather grudgingly, and had apologized to Dave for turning him down so harshly. He had been having a bad day, let bygones be bygones?

Dave had smiled at him and nodded, and Sebastian watched him walk away wondering if maybe he should have given him a shot, when he saw Kurt for the first time.

Kurt had laughed at whatever the person standing next to him was saying, and had sent Sebastian a winning smile that beckoned him over like a moth to a flame. He composed himself rather quickly, and had smoothly interrupted the conversation, “Now, I know I have never seen you around one of Blaine’s parties before. New friend?”

Kurt smiled back at him and shook his head, “Not that new, you must be Sebastian though. Blaine’s missing best friend. You’re the only one here that I’ve never met before.”

Sebastian’s smile widened, “Well, that’s not exactly fair. You know my name, but I don’t know yours.”

He had licked his lips, and Sebastian’s gaze zeroed in on his tongue, but before he could say anything something hobbit sized and with gelled hair barreled into him, “Kurt! I see you’ve met Sebastian!”

Blaine’s fingers dug into Sebastian’s arm, and Sebastian could take a hint.

He stepped back, “Well it was a pleasure to meet you Kurt.” And because he really couldn’t help himself, he reached out and pulled Kurt into a hug, kissing both of his cheeks while smirking over at Blaine. “And I apologized to Dave. There is a bar out there calling my name.”

Blaine just sighed, but let himself be pulled into his own hug. Sebastian whispered, “Go get ‘im tiger” before letting him go, and walking away.

That should’ve been the end of that, because Blaine obviously liked Kurt, and Kurt might’ve been fucking hot, but there were a lot of fucking hot guys out there.

And when he was staggering to his apartment slightly drunk and being held up by a gorgeous blond who was probably going to keep him up the rest of the morning, he figured he ended up with the better deal.

That is until he got into the elevator yelling at the person who’d gone in before him to hold it open for them, and saw that the person inside was none other than Kurt, a flushed and sleepy looking Kurt who smiled lazily at him from his position against the wall and pressed the button for his floor, which also happened to be Sebastian’s floor, while wiggling his eyebrows at the blond who had begun to kiss Sebastian’s neck.

Sebastian kept his eyes opened and on Kurt who stretched his hands up and revealed his hipbones, and Sebastian was pretty sure that that was a tattoo of a bird, and he wanted to put his mouth on it so bad that he let out a whimper which caused the blond on his neck to suck harder, and really he was going to fucking leave a mark.

He thanked god when the elevator reached the floor. He pushed the blond away and out into the hall where he skidded on uneven feet but righted himself and then reached for Sebastian.

He heard Kurt laugh lightly, and walk around them. Sebastian led the way to his apartment, and saw Kurt open the door that was across the hall and two doors down from his. Kurt turned to him and caught his eye before giving him a salute and closing the door behind him.

Sebastian let the blond push him against the door and kiss him until he forgot all about Kurt Hummel, who apparently lives right fucking next door and pulled him in the room to do all the things he promised when he’d picked him up at the club.

\----

Two weeks passed without them bumping into each other. Blaine had come over a lot, and had even had lunch with him and Dave. And on one memorable occasion with Nick and Jeff. But Kurt Hummel was nowhere to be seen. Blaine had told him that he was a workaholic who either spent his time finishing projects for work at work or studying in the library.

“So he’s a goody two shoes, like you,” Sebastian said from where he’d been lying down on the couch. Blaine was lying back on his dining room table like if it was a bed, and raised himself on one elbow to glare at Sebastian.

“Just because I got all of my work done on time, and graduated with a 4.0 does not make me a goody two shoes.”

Sebastian just smirked, “No, it just makes you boring.”

Blaine scoffed, “I’m plenty interesting.”

Sebastian snorted, “Name one time you did something spontaneous that does not involve serenading someone at work and getting them fired.”

“That was one time!” Blaine protested. “And how about that time we skipped school and went to that carnival that was in town.”

“One, it happened on two occasions Blaine. If I recall correctly, I got fired from my job at the Lima Bean because you couldn’t wait until after I got off my shift to show me your new number for Sectionals. And two, that was my idea.”

Blaine just rolled his eyes and laid back on the table, “Do you think Kurt thinks that I’m boring?”

Sebastian shrugged, “Don’t know the guy well enough to know what he thinks.”

Blaine gave another sigh, and Sebastian stood up and walked over to the table. He looked at Blaine until he opened his eyes to look up at him, “What?”

“I had the biggest crush on you when we were in high school. You were smooth and everyone liked you. It didn’t exactly hurt that you’re hot, and could hold a note. You may be a bit of a drama queen at times, and I had to buy furniture polish so that there are no scuff marks from your shoes on my tables, but you’ve got a heart of gold and you care about people deeply. Anybody would be lucky to have you. And if they don’t realize it, then they’re not worth it.”

Blaine smiled at him and Sebastian leaned down and pressed a swift kiss on his mouth, “Now that we’ve gotten that out of the way, why don’t you go knocking on Kurt’s door and take him out to dinner.”

“What are you going to do?” Blaine asked sitting up.

Sebastian shrugged, “I can find plenty of ways to entertain myself on a Sunday afternoon.”

He had walked Blaine over to the door, and had looked out of the peep hole to see what happened. He felt something clench in his gut when Kurt opened the door and looked pleased to see Blaine before he invited him inside.

He leaned his head against the door and let out a breath.

And then grabbed his keys and left.

\----

It took another three days before Sebastian bumped into Kurt, this time he was the one holding the elevator while Kurt rushed to it his hands full of groceries.

He smiled at Sebastian in thanks, “Hey! How are you?”

Sebastian stuffed his hands in his pockets not knowing what to do and just bounced on heels, “I’m good. Just getting home from class.”

“Lucky you. I still got two more classes before I can say I’m done for the day,” Kurt said and began to try to pull his keys out his pocket while not dropping any of the bags. Sebastian reached out and grabbed the bags in his left hand and Kurt smiled at him in thanks again and pulled the keys out just when the elevator reached their floor.

He opened his door and held it open for Sebastian. Sebastian walked in and saw that the apartment was just the same as his but reversed. And it was much cleaner and neater than Sebastian’s. But it did have this air of abandonment.

He followed Kurt into the spotless kitchen, and set the groceries down on the counter and just leaned back to watch him as Kurt put away all of the groceries, “I was just telling Blaine the other day that it’s funny how you live right down the hall, and I haven’t seen you even once.”

Sebastian nodded his head slowly but didn’t comment because Kurt had taken that exact moment to put something away up on a high shelf and he had stretched out and his back was arched and his t-shirt rose revealing his lower back and exactly how tight those jeans were, and Sebastian had to leave before he did something bad like touch him. Because he had the feeling that once he did, he wouldn’t be able to stop.

Sebastian cleared his throat looking away and said rapidly, “I have to go. Got a paper I should be working on.”

Kurt turned back to him and looked so sad for a moment that Sebastian wanted to take it all back and just stay. But before he could open his mouth to say it Kurt spoke, “Oh alright. I guess, just don’t be a stranger okay?”

Sebastian nodded and left the apartment fully intending to become a stranger.

But Sebastian should’ve realized by now, that none of his plans ever work out too well.

Over the next couple of months, he found himself becoming friends with Kurt. Not just because whenever Blaine came over he dragged Kurt with him, but also because Kurt started to knock on his door and invite him over for dinner or breakfast or brunch, and he asked to be let in sometimes with plates of cookies and cupcakes as a bribe, and Sebastian’s fridge is almost always empty, unless his mom comes over and gapes at the state of it and then takes him grocery shopping.

It became customary to see a post-it note taped to his door with the words “dinner” or “I got another care package from home” or “I made too many cookies for the bake sale.”

And Sebastian thought that maybe becoming friends with Kurt would lessen the urge to bend him over the nearest flat surface, but it did nothing more than intensify it to the point that Sebastian started wearing a rubber band around his wrist to keep himself in line. He snapped it to his wrist whenever he wanted to reach out and touch Kurt in a way that wasn’t friend-like, and the pain made the urge dissipate a little.

It should’ve helped that even though he was gorgeous; Kurt was too much of a goody two shoes to be his type. He did all of his work in advance and turned it in on time. He was always on time for work and worked double shifts if it was needed. He cooked enough to feed the entire hall and succeeded most of the time. If Sebastian didn’t know him, he’d swear that he was a saint, and that was the problem.

He wasn’t his type, but then again he was.

His best friend was this punk who liked to be called Puck or Puckerman, but answered when Kurt called him Noah. He could hold his liquor and only got flirty and giggly while intoxicated. He threw a party two weeks after they had started hanging out together, and it ended with them both on the roof smoking a joint he’d stolen from Puckerman, while close to fifty people rampaged around his apartment. The next day a sleepy and irritated Kurt knocked on his door and practically stole his bed because the _cleaning crew_ woke him up. 

Sebastian wanted to simultaneously throw him off a cliff and kiss him until their jaws ached and they fell asleep like that, breathing each other’s air.

Which was so ridiculously unfair because it had been so long since he’s _longed_ for somebody like this, and he was pretty sure that Blaine liked him.

Whenever Blaine was in the room flirting with Kurt, and getting nothing more than a polite smile, whereas Sebastian got a wide smile for just appearing in the room, he felt the guilt overwhelm him.

Blaine had a crush on this guy, and Sebastian was pretty sure that he and Kurt were just dancing around something inevitable.

\----

It was one of those days where the heat was so suffocating and all Sebastian wanted to do was laze around in his apartment completely naked because his fucking AC was broken.

But no, of course not, Kurt had to be lying down on his couch studying for his test and making these frustrated little noises that weren’t helping Sebastian at all in the studying department. He’d started to doodle in the margins, and would look up whenever Kurt made a sound.

It was finals week, and they were studying in circles by this point, and it was so fucking hot.

Sebastian stood up scrapping the chair back noisily tugging his t-shirt over his head. Kurt looked up startled, and his mouth opened a little, and he looked wide eyed. He licked at his bottom lip and Sebastian gulped, “Do you want some water?”

Kurt nodded slowly, his eyes flickering from Sebastian’s chest to his mouth and back again.

Sebastian could feel his mouth curving up at the edges, and he wanted to walk over there and maybe loose his pants along the way, and throw Kurt’s book aside and just straddle his lap, and see where they went from there.

But instead of doing that, he went into the kitchen and opened the fridge, almost whimpering at the cool air as it rushed pass him. He stayed still for a second just sighing, and then took out two water bottles and closed the door with his hip. He walked back over and handed Kurt his bottle.

Kurt took it from him and brushed their fingers together, “Thank you.”

He pressed the bottle to his neck and gave a little groan, and Sebastian just watched him, and tried to open his bottle. But he should’ve known better, because these were the cheap brand, and usually when he paid attention it would still spill all over when he opened it.

And what it did now was spray all over Kurt.

It was probably a good thing that Kurt had set his books aside so that his notes weren’t ruined. Kurt blinked, and looked up at him.

Sebastian opened his mouth to apologize, but Kurt just stood slowly and opened his bottle a lot smoother than Sebastian.

And then he stood on his toes and dumped the entire bottle on Sebastian’s head. Sebastian gasped at the cold closing his eyes, and then opened them again when Kurt made a noise.

His eyes had gone unfocused and were trained on his chest, sweeping down and back up. He looked up at Sebastian tilting his head a bit, and they were so close.

“Bastian,” Kurt whispered voice a little deep and raspy, and it made Sebastian’s knees buckle and something sweet and _dangerous_ unfurl in his chest.

He stepped back. “I should go dry off,” he said and walked swiftly back to his room closing the door behind him.

He kicked off his pants and slid down his boxers, not at all surprised that he was half hard. He decided since he was naked that he should just take a shower. It’s not like Kurt would mind.

He took a cold shower, and got dressed again, this time slipping on a pair of shorts instead of his jeans, and walked out drying his hair to find his apartment empty.

There was a neon red post-it stuck on his door.

He pulled it off and read, _My dad called, and you know how I spend hours just talking to him, so sorry for bailing on the rest of our afternoon. Make it up to you tomorrow? Dinner?  I’ll make those cheesecake cookies you like so much for dessert._

Sebastian sighed, and reached for his phone. He sent him the message, _It’s a date._

And then dropping the phone back down on the counter went back to the table to his books.

He should probably study some more.

\----

Sebastian kept looking at his nearing two thousand words essay, and looking away again trying to resist the urge to delete it.

He stood up frustrated, and looked back down at the computer. What he needed was a break.

He turned intending to go into his room to sleep for an hour or two, when his stomach growled angrily. He had vaguely remembered it growling at him earlier. He changed course to the door. It was two in the afternoon. Kurt should be home from his classes now.

He walked over to his apartment knocking on the door once before digging his key out of his pocket and opening the door himself, “Kurt?”

He didn’t get an answer, and it wasn’t until he closed the door that he noticed why.

Kurt was in the bathroom, and the door was wide open, and why shouldn’t it be wide open? Kurt thought that he was home alone. He took a fucking shower with the door open, and had given Sebastian a key to his house and had told him that he was welcome anytime.

And his fucking shower curtains were transparent so that Sebastian could see his outline as the water cascaded over him.

Almost in a daze, he stepped forward until he was standing at the entrance of the bathroom. He gripped the door frame, and resisted the urge to just walk in clothes and all and push Kurt against the tiles and drop down on his knees and take him into his mouth hard and ready and as rough as Kurt could make it because, fuck Sebastian could fucking take anything Kurt wanted to give him.

He bit back a moan. His hand immediately cupping his crotch and he squeezed hard enough to make him groan.

“Is anyone there?” Kurt asked turning in the shower and moving to move the curtain aside.

Sebastian turned on his heel and ran.

He didn’t stop until he was behind the locked door of his bathroom. Only then did he stop and lean against the door pressing his palm down over his crotch. He gasped, and hurriedly unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants, shoving them down along with his boxers to his mid-thigh exposing his cock.

He spat in his hand because he didn’t have the patience to go looking for the lube, and then wrapped his fingers around the base of his cock squeezing a bit tightly and began to move his hand slowly. He stuck the fingers of his other hand in his mouth and pretended that it was Kurt’s cock, which would be thick and hard in his mouth, and he would fuck Sebastian’s mouth in slow, sure thrusts, before Sebastian would urge him to go faster.

Sebastian moaned around his fingers and then moved the hand down to cup his balls while he tugged himself in faster strokes fucking his fist and leaking so much that his hands were slick with it.

He fucked his hands and imagined fucking Kurt. Of throwing him down on his bed and taking him like that face to face. Of how Kurt would arch under him, a flush working across his cheeks and down his neck, and Sebastian would fuck him slow and deep, and then fast, and make him come first before, pushing him down on the bed and lifting his hips up and fucking into him.

But he would pull out at the last minute slipping the condom off, and would jack off right over Kurt’s tattoo, because fuck, he wanted to mark him like that. Something permanent, that would make him think about Sebastian whenever he saw it.

Sebastian came with a shout all over his hand and most of the sink; eyes shut tight imagining coming all over Kurt’s tattoo and hip.

He takes a deep breath moving his hands and wipes them against his t-shirt before sliding it off and kicking off his pants.

He turns on the water and sticks his head under the cold water before cursing.

He was _so_ fucking screwed.

\----

It was one in the morning and Sebastian had been twenty-two for one hour when there was a knock on his door. He had been lying back on his bed smoking a joint that Puckerman had given him as an early birthday present, and was humming the birthday song to himself.

He reached over to his ashtray and placed the joint down, it was almost halfway done, and if he hurried and answered the door, he could come back and it might still be on and he could finish it and just pass out until Blaine woke him up by pounding down on his door and then taking him out to breakfast.

The knock sounded again and Sebastian got up shouting, “Coming!” And then he giggled because innuendo.

He was still laughing to himself when he opened the door to reveal Kurt. Kurt who was holding a cake, and wearing one of those ridiculous coned birthday hats, and a long coat, and Sebastian’s eyes looked at him lazily up and down until he realized that Kurt was naked under that coat and his eyes widened, “Kurt?”

Kurt smiled and _oh,_ that was the difference between a regular smile and a seductive one, “A little birdy told me that today was your birthday, so I made you a cake.”

He lifted the cake up, and Sebastian saw that the coat was held together by that sash around his waist, and he wanted to reach out and tug on it.

Kurt walked in and set the cake down on his counter before turning and leaning against the counter causing the coat to move and slide and revealed part of his thigh, and Sebastian felt his mouth water.

“Kurt,” he tried again, but the words died on the way to his mouth when Kurt pushed away from the counter and began walking towards him.

“It’s also been six months since we first met,” he said taking a step forward with every word and Sebastian had stepped back not used to being the prey in this scenario, but once his back hit his door he realized that he wanted every bit of it. Kurt placed his hands on either side of his head and leaned in close, “And I’m getting tired of waiting for you to make the first move.”

Sebastian felt his knees buckle and he wanted to lean in and kiss him, but, “Blaine.”

Kurt stepped back looking a bit confused, “What about Blaine?”

Sebastian took the space to breath because he apparently had forgotten how to do it in the last couple of minutes. When he got his breath back he said, “He likes you.”

Kurt nodded, “And I’ve told him that I just want to be friends.”

He sighed tilting his head, “He’s a sweet guy, but he’s not exactly my type.”

He looked at Sebastian and Sebastian gulped because that look said that you’re my type and I want to eat you up.

And Sebastian wanted to be eaten up.

“You know,” Kurt began and his voice was low and seductive and Sebastian was so fucking screwed. “I’m not wearing anything under this coat.”

He tugged on the knot that was holding the coat on him, and it unraveled easily under his touch. Sebastian watched as the fabric smoothed down his pale shoulders and revealed his pink nipples and his toned stomach and he was completely hairless everywhere, and that tattoo was still there on his hip as tantalizing as ever, a black bird, and Sebastian still wanted to put his mouth on it, but he wanted his mouth even more on his cock, that was flushed red and hard and curving just slightly to the right, and Sebastian moaned at the sight. He’s never wanted to be on his knees so bad before in his life.

“I took a nap earlier,” Kurt began as he walked closer, and Sebastian reached out despite himself, and Kurt smiled that smile again and grabbed his hands and placed them on his hips. “And I had this dream about what would have happened if you had gone in with me into the shower last week when I left the door open.”

Sebastian flexed his fingers on Kurt’s hips thumb skidding over the tattoo in an erratic pattern. Kurt had stepped closer speaking low into his ears sending shivers down Sebastian’s spine, “I woke up so fucking hard, and all I could think about was if you’d taste like you smell. I came to the thought of what it would be like to feel your cock in my mouth.”

Sebastian groaned bucking his hips into Kurt’s that had pressed up against his, and he could feel Kurt’s cock like a brand right on his right hip through his boxers.

“Bastian,” he said a little desperately, and fuck. “Please, Bastian.”

Sebastian groaned, and moved his hips deliberately against him. Kurt moaned into his ear and buried his face in his neck pressing kisses right there against his collarbone and then opening his mouth and biting down, and Sebastian slid his hands down to Kurt’s ass and squeezed, pushing against him.

Kurt lifted his head up his eyes wide, and his pupils dilated, and his breath coming out unevenly, and his mouth was open, and all Sebastian had to do was lean in and _take_ and Kurt would _let him._

Sebastian made some noise and pushed their bodies closer together and bent his head to finally, _finally_ press their mouths together.

And the fire alarm went off.

Kurt groaned and pushed away from Sebastian, “You have got to be kidding me!”

Sebastian took a deep breath, “Want me to lend you a pair of boxers?”

They ended up waiting outside for about an hour while the fire department got everything settled.

Kurt had been talking to one of their neighbors. He was wearing a pair of Sebastian’s sweats that bunched around his ankles, and one of Sebastian’s tighter t-shirts.

It made something warm and fuzzy spread in Sebastian’s stomach to see him wearing his clothes. He walked over and wrapped his arms around Kurt from behind leaning his head at the back of his neck and whispering, “I’m sorry.”

Kurt just relaxed into his hold and slipped the fingers of one hand between his clasped hands and twined their fingers together.

Kurt had gone to his apartment once they were allowed back inside saying that he needed to sleep, because he had to work tomorrow, but that he’d be on time for his party.

Sebastian fell asleep fantasizing what would have happened if the alarm hadn’t sounded.

\----                       

Breakfast with Blaine had been sort of tense. Neither of them had eaten much, or talked much.

It was the most awkward time that they had ever had together since they were in high school. He found himself suddenly grateful when Blaine had gotten a phone call from his job half way through it.

He had apologized and promised Sebastian that he was going to be there in time to set up everything for the party. Sebastian smiled in understanding, and grabbed Blaine’s hand to pull him in for a quick kiss on the lips, “I love you, okay? Thanks for breakfast.”

Blaine’s eyes softened and he hugged Sebastian cupping the back of his neck and squeezing, “I love you too, Seb.”

He let go and left and Sebastian followed shortly after leaving a twenty dollar tip along with the money Blaine had left.

He walked to his apartment, feeling his phone vibrate every couple of minutes in his pocket. He ignored it because it was probably more people wishing him happy birthday. At the moment there was one person he wished would text him, and Kurt was probably working.

This was why it took him completely by surprise when he got home two hours later, and Dave was leaning against his door holding up two bags of Chinese takeout, “Hungry?”

Sebastian smiled, “Starving actually.”

He opened his door and led the way inside. He walked to the kitchen and took out two iced teas from his fridge. His mom had visited earlier in the week and taken him grocery shopping, along with getting him a new shirt for his birthday.

Dave sat down and took out the containers out of the bags while Sebastian wedged his phone out of his pocket.

He saw the birthday wishes, along with a picture of the words happy birthday written on some guy’s abs, and a few messages from Dave asking him about Lunch, but none from Kurt.

He slipped his phone back into his pocket and leaned against the counter opposite from Dave who was sitting on one of the stools on the other side.

He grabbed a container at random and opened it, moaning at the smell of the orange chicken. He grabbed a pair of chop sticks and dug in putting away several pieces.

Dave waited until he was done chewing and was gulping down some of his tea to say casually, “So rumor has it you’re dating that Kurt kid.”

Sebastian choked.

Dave had made to walk over to pat him on the back but Sebastian had made a no gesture signaling him to sit back down.

He coughed and then spit in the sink before turning on the faucet and washing out his mouth. He turned off the faucet and dried his face with a napkin before turning back to Dave.

“So it’s not true?”

Sebastian shook his head, “No. I am not dating Kurt.”

Dave nodded his head slowly, “But you want to be, don’t you?”

Sebastian looked at him sharply, “No.”

“So you just want to fuck him? Because the tension between the two of you is thick enough to cut with a knife.”

Sebastian groaned shaking his head, “I mean, yes, obviously, but it’s not just that.”

“So you do want to date him.”

“It’s not that simple,” Sebastian tried to explain.

Dave gave him a look, “Either you want to date him or you don’t, Seb. It’s not rocket science.”

Sebastian shook his head, “There are other things to consider.”

“Like what?”

“Well for one, whether he wants to date _me_ or not,” Sebastian began. “There’s Blaine to consider.”

“What does Blaine have to do with this?” Dave asked furrowing his eyebrows.

Sebastian shrugged, “He sort of has a crush on him.”

Dave nodded his head thoughtfully, “Hmm. Okay, that’s two against. Want me to give you two for?”

Before Sebastian could tell him no, he started speaking, “He makes awesome chocolate chip cookies, and his banana pancakes are like a slap to the face that’s how fucking good they are. Then there is the fact that he is basically in love with you. I bumped into him on my way to lunch and he was just getting out of class and I invited him to lunch, and we talked and you and Blaine came up, and his face just lights up when he talks about you. If I didn’t know that you weren’t, I’d think he was talking about someone he was dating. He makes your favorite foods when you aren’t home and leaves them inside of your fridge, because he has your apartment keys, and you have his apartment keys. I’ve come over to pick you up to go to give you ride to school some mornings and Kurt is walking out of your apartment yawning and in the same clothes he was wearing the day before, or even once in _your_ clothes. You walk each other to class, and have inside jokes that make no sense to anyone. You have a bro-night with his best friend! You’re dating in all but name! The only thing you guys don’t do that other couples do is have sex, which is just sad.”

Sebastian coughed faintly saying, “That’s more than two.”

Dave rolled his eyes, “My point is that you’re already dating, what’s the hold up?”

Sebastian let out a breath and stuck his chop sticks into the food. He shrugged, “I don’t know. I guess I just got used to saying no.”

Dave grabbed his food again, “Well why not try saying yes?”

Sebastian opened his mouth to protest again, but Dave cut him off, “And talk to Blaine. It’s been a couple of weeks since you guys have hung out together.”

Sebastian grabbed his own food, “Yes, Mommy.”

Dave just smirked at him, “That’s a good boy.”

Sebastian looked at with wide eyes, and then smiled back impressed, “I may be rubbing off on you after all.”

Dave burst out laughing, “Dude. That’s too easy.”

Sebastian just popped a piece of chicken into his mouth to stop himself from saying anything else.

\----

Sebastian woke up to the smell of food, and rubbed his stomach when it began to growl. He had decided to take a nap after Dave had left still chuckling and teasing Sebastian.

He walked out of the room rubbing his eyes to see that his counter had disappeared under several trays of food. There were crackers and cheese and ham and salami and quiche and caviar and little tiny sandwhiches and cheese pastries. And there was wine and beer and soda. And he turned to Blaine who was making punch on top of his table, and smiled, “Damn B, this is amazing. But I don’t think there'll be enough people to eat this all.”

Blaine shrugged, “Better safe than sorry, besides nothing is too much for my birthday boy!” He giggled and Sebastian shook his head, “How many glasses of wine have you had?”

Blaine shrugged, “Just three. Go and take a shower and get dressed! The party starts in half an hour and the guest of honor should at least look presentable.”

Sebastian stuck his tongue out at Blaine and grabbed a tiny sandwhich and walked back to his room.

He took a shower and got dressed in his bathroom, which turned out to be a smart idea because when he got out, Puckerman was sitting on the edge of his bed toying with the bottle in his hands. He didn’t look up when Sebastian closed the bathroom door, but he did set the bottle aside.

“I’ve been trying to figure out how to say this to you without sounding like an overprotective father, but there is no way around it.”

Puckerman looked up eyes fierce and serious, “You hurt my boy, and you’ll end up in a body bag, understand?”

Sebastian wanted to tell him that he and Kurt weren’t dating, but the look in his eyes told him that Puckerman would accept only one answer, “I understand.”

He smiled and stood up clapping Sebastian on the shoulder, “Good. Because I like you. You make Kurt relax more often. I haven’t seen him this happy in a while.”

He gripped Sebastian’s shoulder tight, “And if you do anything to mess that up, I will end you.”

Sebastian nodded, “I won’t okay?”

Puckerman smiled again, “Well then, I give you my blessing. But there is one condition.”

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at that, “Condition?”

“More like something that you’re going to have to get used to. Every third Friday is movie night, the only way I’ll accept his absence is if you’re in the hospital dying. And March 20th is our friendaversary. You don’t mess with that date either.”

Sebastian nodded his head because he and Blaine sort of had the same arrangements as well, “I got it.”

“Good,” he clapped Sebastian’s shoulder again. “I’ll see you Friday night then right?”

Sebastian nodded and Puckerman nodded back before walking pass him and out the door yelling for another beer.

Sebastian moved his shoulder which ached a little bit, and tried not to think about the fact that that was the second person today to basically tell him that he and Kurt were dating.

There was a knock on his door, and he turned to see Blaine smiling, “I see that Puck, gave you the talk.”

Sebastian’s eyes widened. If Blaine knew that, then that meant that Blaine _knew._

“I’m sorry,” he blurted out.

Blaine walked into the room and closed the door behind him, “Why are you apologizing?”

Sebastian started to pace, “Because I know you like him, and I’m sorry that everyone thinks we’re dating but nothing has happened okay?”

Blaine shook his head and stepped closer, “God, you’re in love with him.” He said it with a tone of wonder, and Sebastian gulped shaking his head.

Blaine stepped even closer, “Hey, it’s okay. I’m not mad.”

Sebastian looked at him, “You sure?”

Blaine rolled his eyes and reached out to shake Sebastian gently, “You’re so smitten. Want to know how I know?”

Sebastian shook his head quickly.

But Blaine just smiled gently, “I know because I know you. And also I’ve been dating Dave for the past month, and you haven’t noticed.”

Sebastian shook his head, “What?”

Blaine licked his lips, “Yeah. We were out drinking, and one thing led to another and he didn’t run away the morning after.”

He blushed faintly, and Sebastian felt a smile tugging at his lips.

“Is he being good to you?”

Blaine flushed and looked away, “He’s been perfect actually.”

He looked back at Sebastian, “You’ve just been really out of it these past couple of weeks, and I’ve been busy. I’m sorry we haven’t had time to talk much.”

Sebastian reached out and leaned his forehead on Blaine’s, “It’s okay. I think I kind of have to talk to Kurt too.”

Blaine smiled leaning up and rubbing their noses together, “Do I have to give him the talk too?”

Sebastian laughed, “If you want to, but only if I get to give Dave the talk too.”

Blaine just smiled, “Sure. Just don’t mention any of the embarrassing things you’ve made me do.”

“Oh?” Sebastian says trapping Blaine to his chest. “How about the GAP attack incident?”

“Don’t you dare,” Blaine said attempting to look stern.

Sebastian just let him go laughing, “Come on. Let’s go take fourteen shots.”

Blaine smiled, “One for every year since we’ve met.”

Sebastian smirked and pressed their mouths together before tugging him out the door.

\----

Kurt didn’t show up to the party until it was about two hours in. Sebastian and Blaine had taken their fourteen shots and were playing poker with Dave, Puckerman and two girls.

Sebastian had seen when Kurt had walked in. He had thrown his present on top of the table with the other presents and had dropped his jacket in the closet.

Sebastian got distracted because he looked incredible dressed all in black, the only splash of color the red tie that was tucked into his waistcoat. And here was Sebastian dressed in jeans and a button down.

Kurt smiled when he saw him, and made his way over.

Both Blaine and Dave wolf whistled at Kurt and Kurt had blushed. Puckerman had wrapped an arm around Kurt’s waist and had tugged him into his lap. The girls who had been flirting openly with him looked a little bit disgruntled, but he just winked at them and let Kurt go when he began to struggle to get out of his lap.

“Can’t a man give his best friend a hug?”

Kurt just rolled his eyes and made his way to the kitchen. Sebastian’s eyes stayed glued on him, because now that he knew that Blaine wasn’t pining after Kurt, it was all he could do to not grab him and push him against the nearest available flat surface.

Blaine had kicked him and had told him that it was his turn, and Sebastian looked down at his hand, and looked back up to see Kurt wink at him and motion with his head to his room before walking in that direction. Sebastian put down his hand, “I’m out.”

He put all of his chips in and got up.

Blaine grabbed his hand before he could get too far and whispered a bit too loud, “Go get ‘im tiger.”

Sebastian did not blush as he made his way to his room. He closed the door behind him sighing and looking for Kurt who was sitting down on his window sill smoking the half of the joint that he had stopped smoking earlier. Sebastian walked over to him and sat down next to him.

Kurt passed the joint over and Sebastian and he took it inhaling deeply. He let out the smoke slowly, and took another slower hit before handing it back to Kurt.

Kurt licked his lips watching him and they passed the rest of the joint back and forth in complete silence, and Sebastian could feel the tension and the anticipation prickling his skin, and by the time they’d turned it off, Kurt was swaying into him. Sebastian had jumped down from the window sill, and had helped Kurt down.

Kurt smiled at him from under his eyelashes, and had pressed in close and Sebastian _ached_ so badly.

But if they were doing this, they weren’t going to do it while there were close to fifty people within hearing distance.

If they were doing this, Sebastian wanted Kurt all to himself.

“Not now,” he whispered roughly. “There are too many people.”

 “Well, there’s no one in my apartment,” Kurt whispered swaying forward again. Sebastian wrapped his arms tightly around him bringing their bodies close together, and Sebastian was half hard and he could feel that Kurt was too, and he just wanted to drop to his knees and take his cock out and suck him until he was hard in his mouth.

“Let’s go.”

He knew that they couldn’t really sneak out, so they just walked out hand in hand like if they weren’t doing anything suspicious. Sebastian had grabbed his jacket from where Kurt had put it earlier, and they ignored the cat calling from the poker table and let the door close shut behind them.

“Is it safe to leave them alone in your apartment?”

Sebastian shrugged, “Blaine is there. It should be fine.”

They walked into Kurt’s apartment and Kurt pushed him toward his couch, “Go sit. I’ll go get the beers so we can toast to your birthday.”

Sebastian walked over to the couch and dropped down on it.

He sighed and looked around.

He remembered how the first time he had come over the whole place looked unlived in, but now. There were framed pictures all over the mantle, and Sebastian could see that he was in almost half of them, and there were magazines on top of the table, most which Sebastian recognized as his. He could also see a pair of shoes from the last time he was here stuck under the table. There were school books and an extra back pack in case he fell asleep in Kurt’s bed and didn’t have to time to go to his apartment for his stuff the next morning. Right next to the landline was a pile of bills with Sebastian’s name and address on them with confirmation numbers scrawled in his writing at the top because he came over every first Saturday to pay all of his bills by Kurt’s phone.

And if he closed his eyes and thought about how his apartment looked before Blaine cleared it up for the party, he could recall seeing one of Kurt’s messenger bags, his notes from a couple weeks ago when they’d been studying, and his hoodie which he left because Sebastian always kept his apartment colder than was normal. If he really thought about it, he could also remember that Kurt had clothes in his closet and had even claimed one of his drawers.

They were basically living together.

How had Sebastian not seen this before?

Sebastian jumped when Kurt sat down next to him.

Kurt set the beers down on the table and looked at him in concern, “Hey, what’s wrong?”

Sebastian shook his head quickly and reached for his beer. Kurt grabbed his wrist, and Sebastian froze. He turned to look back at Kurt, “It’s really nothing.”

Kurt arched a brow and Sebastian sighed slumping back into the couch, “It’s nothing. But there’s this rumor going around, about you and me.”

Kurt let go of his wrist, “You mean the one about us dating?”

Sebastian looked at Kurt who was still watching him intently, and he nodded slowly.

Kurt reached out for the beers handing one to him and then gulping down about half of his before saying, “And that’s freaking you out?”

Sebastian shook his head, “No, it’s not freaking me out. It’s just, I didn’t realize that we basically are.”

“Dating,” Kurt said leaning back next to him. “Is it weird because of the sex thing?”

Sebastian turned his head to look at Kurt, “What sex thing?”

Kurt turned his head to look at him, “The fact that we don’t have it.”

Sebastian shook his head, “It’s not the sex thing.”

Kurt arched an eyebrow and Sebastian felt himself flush.

“So you don’t want to have sex with me?”

Sebastian opened his mouth, but he didn’t know what to say without sounding like a douche, so he just shut his mouth and sighed, “It’s not that.”

Kurt sat up and turned so that he was fully facing him, “So you just don’t want to go out with me?”

Sebastian sat up too, “Come on, Kurt. We go out all of the time.”

“You know that’s not what I mean,” Kurt says licking his lips. “You don’t want a relationship.”

Sebastian tried not to flinch, “I’m bad at relationships. I don’t exactly have the best record.”

“Nobody is perfect Sebastian. I admit that I can get a little bit overzealous about some things sometimes. And I’m selfish when it comes to getting something that I want. And I’m not exactly known for my patience, but I’ve been patient with you. And we don’t have to have sex. But if we cross that line, you have to know that I don’t think I can go back. So if this is just sex to you, then tell me now, and we can just be friends.”

Sebastian let out a small disbelieving laugh. He set his beer aside and reached over and practically pulled Kurt into his lap resting their heads together, and sighing, “I don’t think we can ever just be friends. Everyone’s convinced we’re already dating. Puckerman even gave me the talk.”

Kurt let out a laugh, “Oh? Did he intimidate you and tell you that he’d end you if you hurt me or mess with our ‘bro-dates.’”

“How often does he give those out?”

Kurt shrugged, “Every time I meet someone new. He’s a bit overprotective.”

“I’d be a bit overprotective too,” Sebastian whispered it like a confession. And Kurt wrapped his arms around his neck pulling himself closer, “I’d want you to be.”

Sebastian tightened his arms around Kurt’s waist, slipping his hand beneath the waistcoat, “Can I kiss you now?”

Kurt let out a breath, and just pulled him in closer.

Sebastian took that as a yes, and closed the space between them pressing their lips together, finally.

Kurt’s hands tightened on his shoulders and he gave a sort of desperate moan, and moved so that he was straddling Sebastian’s lap and pushing him against the couch, and licking at his bottom lip coaxing Sebastian’s mouth open, and Sebastian cupped his hips and threaded his fingers through the belt loops on his pants and tilted his head back opening his mouth.

And Kurt moved his hands up and into his hair tugging at the strands and pushing closer. Sebastian moved his hands again and slipped them into his back pockets pushing him closer while bucking his hips up and rubbing them together.

Kurt tore his mouth away with a, “Fuck!” and stopped moving against him. He pressed their foreheads together, “I’ve wanted for so long, _Bastian.”_

Sebastian moved his hands up cupping the back of his head and tugged him down for another kiss. Kurt kissed him back open mouthed, and dirty, licking out and sucking on his tongue, before pulling back, “Wait.”

Sebastian moved his hands down his back, and said, “What’s up?”

Kurt groaned and leaned down to press their mouths together once, “You have to stop.”

“Stop what?”

Kurt scrambled off his lap and grabbed the rest of his beer and Sebastian’s, “You want another one?”

He didn’t wait for an answer before leaving, and Sebastian was confused. He stood up and walked after him. He got there just in time to see Kurt throw the two bottles in the garbage and head to the fridge. He walked over gripping him around his elbow and turned him around, “Hey, talk to me.”

“If we keep kissing, we’re going to have sex.”

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, “And that’s a bad thing?”

Kurt glared at him, “Yes! Because you don’t want to be in a relationship, and I won’t have sex with you if you don’t want to be in a relationship, you mean too much to me. So we can’t.”

 “Fuck,” Sebastian says before letting him go. “Why do you have to be like that? Why can’t we just see where this goes?”

“Because that’s not who I am!” Kurt yelled. “I don’t want to be friends who fuck. I don’t want to not have the right to get jealous when you flirt with other guys. I don’t want to lie to my dad when he asks who is this Sebastian you talk so much about. I don’t want you to flippant when other guys hit on me. I don’t want to go to sleep with you knowing that I shouldn’t get used to it because you aren’t mine.”

Sebastian stepped forward, “But I am yours? Don’t you get it yet? I haven’t slept with anyone since I’ve met you. Because you’ve taken up all of my time. You keep me sane at times, and you drive me up the wall. I would gladly spend the rest of my life with you, but you’ve got to give me time to get used to this. It’s been a while, since I’ve done this whole dating-slash-relationship thing.”

“So you do,” Kurt says taking a step forward.

“Do what?” Sebastian asks reaching out and threading their fingers together.

Kurt squeezed their hands and took another step closer, “Want to do this ‘whole dating-slash-relationship thing?’”

Sebastian licked his lips and stepped in so that he slid one thigh between Kurt’s and pressed their knees together leaning down and brushing his nose against Kurt’s, “Only because it’s you.”

Kurt pulled their hands apart and wrapped his arms around Sebastian tugging him down while at the same time thrusting up on his toes, and mashed their mouths together. It was a bit painful, but it didn’t stop Sebastian from wrapping his arms around Kurt and reaching down and squeezing his ass appreciatively before tugging him up so that he was standing on his tip toes, and Kurt taking the hint, jumped on top of him.

They crashed back against the counter, and Sebastian knew that he was going to have a bruise on his hip in the morning, but that didn’t matter when Kurt was wrapped around him one leg wrapped around his hip the other’s foot digging into the back of his calf, and they fell hard on the floor, Sebastian groaning out loud.

Kurt turned them around so that Sebastian was pressed down on top of him and smoothed his hands down his back muttering ‘I’m sorrys’ between kisses.

Sebastian pulled away leaning up on his elbow, and looked down at him. Kurt looked sort of apologetic and a little embarrassed but mostly turned on, and Sebastian was hurt a bit, and maybe there were going to be bruises in the morning, but this was going to be sex with Kurt. There were bound to be bruises anyway.

He leaned down and pressed their mouths together slowly, moving one hand to tip Kurt’s head back, and he licked out along Kurt’s bottom lip urging him to open his mouth, groaning loudly when he did, and licking inside, drawing Kurt’s tongue out into his mouth and sucking on it.

Kurt’s fingers tightened on his shoulders, while his thighs squeezed around his.

Sebastian let his tongue go and licked across his lips once more before kissing down his chin, and tipping his head back even more, pressed kisses down his neck licking under the collar of his shirt when it got in the way.

Kurt dug his feet into his calves and he grinded his cock into Sebastian’s and he groaned and then scream Sebastian’s name when he bit down hard on his neck instead of moaning.

He sucked on the bite moving his hands as Kurt arched his back bearing more of his throat and tugged the collar loosening the tie and unbuttoning the first two buttons biting at the exposed skin. Kurt’s fingers dug in so hard that Sebastian was sure he’d draw blood if he hadn’t had a shirt on, and he moved faster against him.

Sebastian pulled away from his throat and tugged at his shirt unbuttoning the waistcoat and the rest of the buttons on his shirt, kissing the exposed skin but not bothering to get Kurt out of the clothes. Kurt’s hands remained on his shoulders squeezing and occasionally wandering into his hair.

Sebastian unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and tugged them down enough to reveal his hipbones and then he leaned down and pressed his mouth over the bird on Kurt’s hip. Kurt moaned running his fingers through his hair and tugging.

Sebastian bit down, and then pulled back to look at it. Now the bird-which looked like a raven-was surrounded by a ring of red. Sebastian leaned back down pressing his tongue on it and then sucking hard again wanting to see if he could taste the ink.

Kurt bucked his hips and pushed his cock into Sebastian’s shoulder rubbing against him.

Sebastian let go of the skin on his hip and licked it before tugging Kurt’s slacks down to his knees, and hooked his fingers into the waist band of his black boxer briefs and pulled them down pressing his mouth against the exposed skin until Kurt’s cock was free and it hit under his chin, and Sebastian can feel how wet Kurt is from how much he’s leaking.

Sebastian moves his mouth down until his lips reach the base of Kurt’s cock where he’s thick, and he presses his tongue on the root and then closes his mouth over that side and drags his mouth down wrapping one hand around the base until he reaches the head. He presses his tongue against the slit tasting the pre-cum and moaning before closing his mouth over the tip and sucking. Kurt yelled and bucked his hips up sliding into Sebastian’s mouth easily, and Sebastian took him in deeper hollowing his cheeks and swallowing when he felt the tip right at the back of his throat. Kurt’s fingers dug into his head, and he made minute movements with his hips but let Sebastian pick the pace.

And that wasn’t what Sebastian wanted.

He pulled back, and looked at Kurt, who was looking down at him with wide eyes.

He got to his knees and tugged on Kurt’s pants and underwear and tossed them aside. He grabbed each of Kurt’s knees and pulled his legs apart. Kurt groaned and threw his head back, covering his face with his arm.

“Hey,” Sebastian said softly. Kurt looked back at him and bit his lip.

“I want you to fuck my mouth okay?”

Kurt groaned reaching down to grip the base of his cock tightly, “Fuck, Bastian, you can’t just say things like that.”

Sebastian licked his lips and leaned down to press his lips on the head of Kurt’s cock. He pulled back a little and looked at him, “Just, I can take it okay?”

Kurt nodded his head quickly wrapping his hands on the back of Sebastian’s neck and thumbing against the skin.

Sebastian grabbed on to his hips, and took him into his mouth as far as he could go until Kurt was fucking into the back of his throat with shallow thrust and it was making him gag a little bit and Sebastian knew he was going to be hoarse tomorrow.

He felt Kurt’s fingers slide into his hair and tighten. He gripped tightly to his hips thumb digging into the bone, and relaxed his throat letting Kurt’s hands move him at any pace Kurt wanted.

He moaned opening his legs to relieve the pressure to his cock, and sucked at the tip as Kurt pulled him all the way off his cock only to slam back in.

He groaned, and called out, “ _Bastian._ ” Before his fingers dug in hard into his head, and he was coming down Sebastian’s throat.

Sebastian pulled away a bit, and swallowed, licking and sucking until Kurt was pulling him off his cock and tugging him up along his body, hissing lightly as the fabric of Sebastian’s jeans rubbed against his sensitive cock. He looked at Sebastian for a second like if he had hung the moon, and Sebastian felt the chills run down his spine, before Kurt was kissing him, licking into his mouth, and Sebastian kissed him back hard sharing the taste of Kurt to him until he couldn’t taste in anymore, just Kurt, and he pulled back.

“I want to come on your tattoo.”

Kurt let out a low groan and threw his head back closing his eyes and muttering, “Fuck.”

Sebastian took that as a yes, and pressed his lips on the mark that was already bruising on his neck and that had the imprint of Sebastian’s teeth.

He licked down his chest, and looked at the tattoo of the bird, and he didn’t ask Kurt why he’d gotten it, but he hoped that the story was mundane, and that he would replace any sentiment it held with this, with Sebastian marking all over it with his mouth, and his cum.

He bent down and pressed his mouth on it again licking it, before pulling away and kneeling so that he was straddling one of Kurt’s thighs.

He unbuckled his pants and unzipped his zipper and slid his boxers down until his cock was out the waist band elastic snapping back right behind his balls. He groaned at the sensation and then licked his hand.

He wrapped his hand around his cock looking down at Kurt who had leaned up on his elbows and was just watching him with wide eyes and mouth half open.

He bent over him gripping himself lightly and fucked his hand. He left splatters of pre-cum over the tattoo and he leaned in closer and pressed the tip of his cock right against the tattoo spreading the liquid around.

Kurt gave a moan and fell back, “Bastian.”

Sebastian tugged on himself harder, moving his other hand to tug on his balls and he moaned and then he felt Kurt’s hands on his hips sliding down into the V of his crotch and they rubbed against the base of his cock and Sebastian groaned fucking into his fist and in a few thrusts he was coming all over Kurt’s hip and tattoo.

Kurt’s hands moved back to his hips, and Sebastian leaned back practically sitting on Kurt’s thigh, and he took a deep breath, and reached out and pressed the cum against the tattoo.

Kurt groaned, “You have an obsession.”

Sebastian pushed his fingers a bit harder, and then tucked himself back into his boxers but didn’t bother doing his pants back up. He crawled over Kurt’s body, straddling his hips and leaning down to rub their noses together, “You love it.”

Kurt just pulled him down for a kiss, “Maybe next time, we could reach the bedroom.”

Sebastian laughed, “Maybe. Or maybe we can christen every surface your apartment.” He pressed his lips down his neck, “And then in my apartment.”

He licked across the bite mark that he’d left on his neck. Kurt’s breath hitched a little, “Or maybe we can do it on my bed. It’s big and comfortable, and if we move enough we can make the headboard slap against the wall and it will annoy Jeanie from next door.”

Sebastian pulled away from his neck and kissed him on the nose, “You’re the only one that doesn’t like Jeanie Kurt. She’s actually very nice.”

“She’s too perky!”

Sebastian rolled his eyes and leaned down to kiss Kurt again.

He pulled back after a few minutes, and Kurt looked at him eyes glazed, “There is lube in my room too.”

Sebastian scrambled to his feet and pulled Kurt up as well.

Kurt let out a breathless laugh and threaded their fingers together before turning and running to his room dragging Sebastian behind him.

They didn’t have sex that night, but Kurt had sucked off Sebastian while his fingers worked him open. And Sebastian wanted it so bad, but it had been after Sebastian had gotten him off twice more times, and he was half hard, but not enough.

Sebastian wrapped Kurt’s arms around himself, and Kurt tucked himself right behind Sebastian. Curling around him and pressing a kiss on the back of his neck.

Sebastian threaded their fingers together and closed his eyes.

“Love you,” Kurt whispered against his neck.

Sebastian tightened their fingers together a bit, but waited until Kurt’s breathing had slowed down and he was snoring lightly to whisper back, “I love you too.”

 


End file.
